The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime
The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime is a show made by Marty McCoy that premiered on August 15th. The show is abbreviated as TALOVAG (pronounced tah-low-vag). Description Vesp and GameTime live in a hotel together trying to work hard at school and have fun by any means. They usually cause catastrophic events to happen and drag their friends on their dark and twisted adventures. Meanwhile Pixel, Principal Morton, Bucky, Zemo and other villains try to sabotage their adventures and the gang usually has to fight them before they take over the world. Characters * VesperalLight as Vesp, A inventor and scientist who lives to invent and build contraptions. He also takes part in school activities as a teen. * RealGameTime as Game Time, A teen at the local high school who loves video games and slacks off in studying. He wants to be a animator when he grows ups. * MilesRS677 as Marty McCoy, A teen who is a major geek and loves movies and comic books. He sometimes acts ignorant to other people. * MilesRS677 as Lily McCoy, Marty's younger sister who has a mischievous personality. She likes to sneak around the gang's private lives and cause chaos. * MilesRS677 as Archie McCoy, Marty's younger brother who is a great dancer as he dances to hip hop. He loves to watch movies like Marty and think alike sometimes. * Nerd-with-a-Pencil as Nerd with a Pencil, A robot Marty created and designed. He is very intelligent with his power of knowledge but also has a mind of teenager programmed inside him. * PixelFox666 as Pixel, A misunderstood trickster who loves to hang out with his friends, Zemo and Seven and bullies the gang. He often tries to ruin the gang's fun and plays pranks on the gang. He often listens to nightcore. * The-Cipher-King-2002 as The Cipher King, a teen with low intelligence and likes to fart as he was born with a rare farting disease. He likes to cause trouble and is in love with E.T. * BENNYtheAVENGER as E.T., the alien star from E.T. The Extra Terrestrial. He likes to take off people's clothes and likes to hang out with Cipher. He often causes havoc with Cipher and often follows his plans to get back at the gang. * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Trigger, a average teen who lives right next to Vesp and GameTime. He often joins them on their many adventures and often get mad at the slightest of things or if anyone hates his creations. * MLG Neo-Futurist as Neo, A teen who went to the dark side of the Internet. He often searches up stuff like memes and talks about them to people. He likes to take pictures of himself and is a fan of the Filthy Frank show. * Skittleflake as Flakey, A cat who likes to join Cipher on his plans to cause trouble in Vesp and GameTime's town. He is made out of skittles and he has the ability to fly around and shoot rainbows out of his butt for no good reason. * Skyrimlord3 as Sky, A weird psychopath dragon who likes to join GameTime and Vesp's adventures. Though he bothers the heck out of everybody, he is actually helpful....... when he wants to be..... * Other side characters include iNinjago, Trail, Lucy, Chell, Tiffany, Clara, Peace, Bailey, Zemo, Seven, Mr. Scienceton, Officer Goodman, Principal Morton, Bucky, Jinx, Gizmo, Superman, Lexi, Manny, Angela and Bob. Characters with '''Bold '''on are '''Retired '''characters has of Season 2. Episodes Season 1 (The season will have 30 segments/episodes) All of these episodes are not 100% confirmed yet. *Episode 1: The Hotel (Pilot) August 15, 2016 *Episode 2: Things Get Worse August 16, 2016 *Episode 3: Things Get Better *Episode 4: The Time Machine *Episode 5: Mission: Improbable *Episode 6: More Violence *Episode 7: The Robot *Episode 8: The Sinister Plan *Episode 9: The New Hotel *Episode 10: Pixel Ruins Everything (Again) *Episode 11: Redemption *Episode 12: GameTime's Day Off *Episode 13: Return of the Good Guys *Episode 14: Weird Stuff Happens *Episode 15: More Stuff *Episode 16: The Weird Episode *Episode 17: Vesp's Bad Luck Week *Episode 18: Arrow *Episode 19: I Can Be Useful *Episode 20: Expect Bad *Episode 21: Project Impossible *Episode 22: The Good Frick *Episode 23: The Animation *Episode 24: More Bad Stuff *Episode 25: Almost a Battle *Episode 26: The Life and Death Choice Part 1 *Episode 27:The Life and Death Choice Part 2 Trivia * The show's creator, MilesRS677 (formerly known as MilesRS777) was planning for the original series to be canceled and replaced with a updated reboot version, featuring a new character named Sky. The reviews on the first episode on the series were negative. Resulting that, the reboot is canceled and TALOVAG was renewed for a second season. ** Also, if the reboot was greenlit, the second episode would've been a remade version of GameTime's Day Off. ** On May 2017, it was confirmed that Sky will be a main character in Season 2. * GameTime confirmed that a majority of the show's cast will not return in Season 2 due to several reasons. * The show airs on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. * The show was referenced in the Sly Guy NEXT episode, The Miserable Clip Show Episode. Category:The Amazing Life Of Vesp and GameTime Category:TV shows Category:TV-MA Category:Epik Category:2016 Category:August Category:Inactive Pages Category:MilesRS677 Category:TV-14 Category:Delayed Category:Adult Swim Category:LMMCU Award nominees